Journée DVD : My littles soldiers
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Réponse à 'Journée Télé' de Chibi Goldfish : Quand nos chers chevaliers sont réduits en ridicule par un Kiki joueur et sûr de lui. Ça donne : un Seiya atterré, un Shiryu décontenancé, un Hyôga abasourdi, un Shun boudeur, un Ikki en rage... Et une Saori amusée.


**Journée DVD : My littles soldiers**

(_Saint Seiya)_

Bonjour à tous !

Alors voilà un genre de textes que je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire. Comment j'ai eu une idée pareille ? Et bien grâce à notre chère Chibi Goldfish (si certains la connaissent) et en particulier à sa série d'OS ''Journée Télé''. Ce petit texte est donc naît d'une espèce de défi entre nous ;).

Bon, maintenant que vous savez tout je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Disclaimer : Même s'il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup de suspense, je préfère le mettre à la fin ;)

* * *

La matinée avait commencé comme les autres au manoir Kido, calmement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête rousse débarque dans le salon, téléportant avec lui un nombre conséquent d'objets rectangulaires non identifiés qui jonchaient maintenant la pièce. Les cinq chevaliers, avertis par le grand fracas provoqué, s'était précipités dans le salon. Seiya avait bien failli utiliser ses météores avant de reconnaître Kiki qui sautillait dans tous les sens en répétant : ''Il faut que vous voyiez ça ! Il faut que vous voyiez ça !''. Ikki se pinça l'arête du nez tandis que Hyôga saisissait le gamin par les épaules pour le calmer.

_ Mais voir quoi , Kiki ? Demanda le chevalier de Pégase qui n'avait pas baissé sa garde.

_ Ça ! Répliqua l'apprenti Bélier en brandissant victorieux une des boites rectangulaires.

Dire que les chevaliers étaient intrigués aurait été un euphémisme. Shiryu ramassa l'une des boites et se retient de sourire, voilà une situation bien cocasse. Les autres, même s'ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux titres sur les boites, ils comprirent qu'il s'agissait de DVD et commencèrent à quitter la pièce, se désintéressant des cabrioles de rouquin.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour regarder des films. Conclut Seiya.

_ Mais je veux que tout le monde voit ça ! Protesta Kiki, frustré.

_ Pourquoi pas. Intervint une voix féminine. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de faire quelque chose tous ensemble, et on n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Continua Saori en descendant les escaliers.

Il y eut quelques grognements, mais la déesse avait parlé, et finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous assis sur le canapé, des friandises et des sodas plein la table basse alors que la télé s'allumait, pour ne plus s'éteindre...

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand enfin, Kiki sauta des genoux de Seiya, il avait passé la journée à changer régulièrement d'assise.

_ Alors ? Demanda le gamin en regardant les chevaliers, avachis, un peu somnolents.

_ Alors quoi ? Lança Seiya un peu énervé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve à dire sur un dessin animé rempli de poney. C'est bien un truc de filles ça. Finit-il en marmonnant.

Shun bailla et ramassa une des boites que Kiki, trop pressé de leur en faire découvrir le plus possible, lui avait balancé sur les genoux en milieu d'après-midi, pour changer une énième fois le DVD dans le lecteur. Le chevalier d'Andromède sourit doucement en relisant ce titre qu'ils avaient vu tant de fois apparaître dans cette journée : ''My little pony, the friendship is magic''. Shiryu et lui était tombés d'accord, ce genres de niaiseries permettaient de retrouver avec nostalgie une enfance trop vite écourtée. Mais regarder toute la première saison en une journée, c'était peut-être un peu beaucoup.

_ Ils ne vous font pas penser à quelqu'un ces poneys ? Déclara l'apprenti Bélier, une flamme de malice s'allumant dans son regard.

Les cinq chevaliers se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Ikki s'appétait à se lever, toutes ces conneries lui avaient assez tapé sur les nerfs pour aujourd'hui, mais Kiki acheva sa phrase qui tomba tel un couperet sur chacun d'entre eux.

_ Ils vous ressemblent !

Il y eut un long silence.

_ Ils quoi ? Souffla Hyôga traduisant la surprise de tous.

_ Ils sont comme vous ! Ils utilisent le pouvoir de l'amitié pour sauver le monde. Continua l'apprenti Bélier.

Shiryu et Shun sourirent, mais les nerfs de leurs camarades étaient visiblement à bout.

_ OK, merci, c'était très mignon tous ça, mais maintenant c'est fini les niaiseries. Trancha Seiya ne se levant.

_ Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Répliqua Kiki, bien décidé à aller au bout de son idée.

Le silence s'installa un peu.

_ Bah, prenez Rainbow Dash par exemple. Continua le garçon roux.

Nouveau silence.

_ C'est un pégase, bleu, qui va très vite...

Cette fois les regards se tournèrent vers Seiya qui se rassit doucement.

_ Non, les gars... Me faites pas ça... Supplia le chevalier de Pégase, soudain bien vulnérable.

_ Oh si ! Répliqua celui de Cygne avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivit par ses camarades.

_ Il faut avouer que vous avez ce côté fonceur tous les deux. Renchérit Shiryu sans aucune pitié pour la dignité du pauvre Seiya.

Ce dernier, la tête dans les mains, n'en menait pas large.

_ Mais il y en a un pour chacun de vous ! Rajouta Kiki tout sourire.

Les cinq chevaliers se figèrent, attendant anxieusement l'attaque qui les mettrait à terre. C'est ainsi que Hyôga se retrouva comparé à Rarity pour son côté beau gosse, Shun à Fluttershy pour sa timidité et Shiryu à Appel Jack pour son discernement. Chacun riant aux dépends de ses amis avant d'être à son tour abattu par les comparaisons douteuses de Kiki, du genre : ''Rarity a le teint aussi pâle que Hyôga. L'armure de Shun est aussi rose que la crinière de Fluttershy''. Bref, tout y passa.

Le chevalier de Cygne fulminait et aurait bien volontiers transformé en glaçon ce gamin insolant si Shiryu ne l'avait pas retenu. Le chevalier du Dragon était d'ailleurs plutôt soulagé, la comparaison avec Apple Jack n'était pas si terrible, enfin tant que Kiki ne lui mettait pas un chapeau de cow-boy sur la tête. Par contre, Shun était un peu plus atteint, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête basse.

_ Il ne faut pas avoir honte. Lui assura Ikki. Fluttershy est très gentille et attentionnée avec ses amies, c'est une grande qualité.

Shun releva les yeux, un instant ému par les mots de son frère mais quand il vit son regard moqueur il le repoussa et s'écria.

_ Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Ikki n'est comparé à personne lui ! S'écria le chevalier d'Andromède.

_ C'est vrai, c'est injuste ! Renchérit Seiya.

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent Kiki.

_ C'est juste que je suis trop viril pour me retrouver comparé à un poney fluo. Décida Ikki en haussant les épaules.

_ En fait, j'avais pensé te comparer à Pinkie Pie, mais il faudrait que tu fasses des efforts sur ton humour. Déclara pensivement l'apprenti Bélier.

Toutes les personnes présentes eurent alors la même image en tête, Ikki, le fier chevalier du Phoenix, avec une coupe afro et un chapeau de clown sur la tête. Tous hurlèrent de rire, mais Ikki ne le supporta pas, et les Ailes du Phoenix réduisirent en cendres la télé, coupant net l'hilarité générale.

_ C'est n'importe quoi ! Cria Ikki.

_ C'est pas vrais. Répliqua Kiki offensé. Tous les Ors étaient d'accord avec moi.

Les cinq chevaliers de bronze blêmirent brutalement.

_ Tu... Tu veux dire que tu leur à montrer ça ? Demanda fébrilement Seiya.

La réponse de l'apprenti Bélier claqua tel un fouet.

_ Bien sûr !

Cette fois, ce fut l'attaque de trop, tous se laissèrent retomber dans le canapé, abattus. Plus jamais ils n'oseraient mettre un pied au Sanctuaire.

_ Mais quand même, il y a un problème. Déclara soudain le Phoenix. Que fais-tu du dernier poney, Twilight Sparkle ?

_ J'avoue que c'est le point faible de ma théorie. Admit Kiki en tirant la langue.

Tous échangèrent un sourire plus détendu, trop content d'avoir réussi à déjouer les comparaisons frauduleuses du gamin roux. Mais leurs regards changèrent peu à peu, et les cinq chevaliers de bronze fixaient maintenant Saori. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, pas dit un mot depuis tout ce temps. Elle avait seulement souri, et même rit parfois à certaines des blagues douteuses. Elle était simplement assise au bout du canapé, la tête posée sur le coussin de soie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, ses longues mèches mauves encadrant son visage.

_ On se demande bien à qui on pourrait la comparer, cette Twilight Sparkle. Déclara mystérieusement Hyôga.

_ C'est vrai, une ponette mauve, avec de grands pouvoirs, un cœur aussi généreux que courageux et qui peut rassembler tous les autres au combat. On se demande... Renchérit Shiryu d'un ton amusé.

Les cinq Bronzes sourirent à leur déesse, la couvant en cet instant d'un regard doux et loyal, éclairé par une petite étincelle d'amusement. Saori, comme Athéna, leur sourirent à leur tours, et leur rendirent ce même regard, chargé de confiance.

Kiki resta perplexe devant l'échange entre Athéna et ses chevaliers, il fut incapable de comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé. Mais il était content d'une chose, ce soir il avait réussi à amuser tout le monde.

* * *

_**FIN**_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, celui de My little pony à Lauren Faust.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura amusé un peu !


End file.
